RC snubbers are frequently used in the electrical systems where inductive elements are present. For example, a sudden flow of current through an inductive element can create an excessive spike in voltage that could be detrimental to electrical components in a circuit. The RC snubbers can provide a safer current path to protect the electrical components. Also, when designed properly, the RC snubbers can reduce the electromagnetic interference (EMI) by controlling (e.g., damping) oscillations in the circuit.
In a conventional trench type semiconductor device, an drain-to-source capacitance along with other parasitic capacitances and inductances can create undesirable output oscillations. In the conventional trench type semiconductor device, RC snubbers are provided on a semiconductor die outside of the active region to achieve a required level of damping. The RC snubbers in the conventional trench type semiconductor device not only take up limited die space but also need additional processing steps and masks.
Thus, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a trench type semiconductor structure with one or more integrated RC snubbers without sacrificing the limited die space and without additional processing steps and cost.